


Regret

by gnarf



Series: Drarroploly 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fix-It, Gen, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hopeful Ending, POV Alternating, Regret, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter), Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Harry couldn't sleep after what happened in Myrtle's bathroom.Draco only hoped for everything to end.
Series: Drarroploly 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023280
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely and amazing beta ladderofyears 😍 I love you Emma!
> 
> This is my third entry for Drarropoloy 2020  
> I landed on St. Mungo's Hospital which included the prompt 'There's an injury of either very little magnitude or great severity.'
> 
> Poor Draco. But after this things will change for the better!
> 
> Enjoy 💜

After what happened in the bathroom earlier today, Harry wasn't able to sleep.

Malfoy lying on the floor, Myrtle screaming, Snape pushing him out of the way to take care of Malfoy — Harry couldn't handle it. The pictures played over and over again in his head with no way to switch them off.

If he had known what this curse did—

Hermione knew that the book was dangerous. He should have listened to her.

But he hadn't. And now he nearly killed Malfoy because of it.

Suppressing another tremor that was about to shake his body, Harry climbed out of bed.

He had to see for himself, see that Malfoy was still alive.

Hoping they hadn't sent him to St. Mungo's, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and left his dorm.

* * *

Regret and pain. Those were the only things Draco could feel while he was lying awake in the Hospital Wing.

And he didn't know which of those felt worse.

Potter had caught him in a vulnerable moment. 

He regretted his impulsive reaction, but even more that Snape had been there to save him. Dying would have been easier than what he was tasked to do.

Draco wished Madam Pomfrey could have given him more potions to get rid of the pain. He knew he could call for her and ask her to give him some more, but he didn't want to disturb her.

He deserved this. 

Suddenly the curtain around his bed moved and Draco thought for a second that maybe Pomfrey had come back for another round of potions. 

But instead of her, Potter's head appeared next to his bed.

Closing his eyes, Draco tried to empty his face from every emotion. Potter couldn't see the pain. 

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco said, hating how hoarse his voice sounded. "If you want to finish the job don't let me stop you. I'd appreciate this favour."

Potter stepped closer to Draco, and now that he was so close, Draco saw that he looked even worse than he himself felt. Good.

"I'm not here to kill you." Potter croaked out, his voice shaking. "Oh god I'm so sorry, Malfoy. So sorry—I didn't know what the spell did. If I had known—"

"I know." Draco closed his eyes again. Of course Potter wouldn't kill him on purpose. Only he would be so stupid to use a curse he didn't know and then be surprised by what it did. Bloody Gryffindor.

Potter's broken whisper disturbed the heavy silence. "I know _he_ ordered you to do something. Please let me help you. I can help you, Draco. We can get you away from there. You'll be safe."

At that Draco felt tears burn in his eyes. "Nobody can help me."

"I promise you, I will. You'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
